A BiPolar iPod
by AmyH
Summary: Saw there was an iPod challenge in which random songs were chosen as inspiration for small ideas and thought I'd give it a whirl. It's been a while since I've written anything at all.  Comments would be welcome if only to see if I am on the right track...


Without You – Breaking Benjamin

Gibbs was broken. He had only one chance to save Tony but he failed. His failure to communicate had lost them both. Tony couldn't face his demons without Gibbs and Gibbs couldn't give him the solace he sought as much as he wanted to. The call came in early on that cold Sunday morning – Abby was terrified when she couldn't get Tony on the phone and when he finally agreed to check him it was too late. The smell of blood was thick when the lock was finally picked and the door opened to the soulless apartment.

Tubthumping – Chumbawamba

To solidify his mask he takes another drink. It used to matter but doesn't any longer. But that's OK – he won't falter – his strength is more than his weakness. He remembers the loves however fleeting that have come and gone throughout his life and that strengthens him even further. The only one that can see through the persona is unwilling or unable to help and so he goes on exuding the strength he doesn't realize he possesses. It will keep him alive for far longer than he wishes.

Carry – Tori Amos

After the service, Gibbs made his way home and made his way down to his basement. Another one who he will carry heavily in his heart laid to rest. A simple drug bust had gone wrong and the strung out kid with the knife that in an expertly thrown (lucky) toss landed in the precise place to take out his senior agent, his friend. He carries Shannon and Kelly daily, what's one more?

Take On Me – Aha

He could never deny the exuberance and life that Tony exuded. He carried on like there were no worries for the most part but Gibbs knew better. Still, in these silly playful times he had found, he wanted no other than Tony to show him how it could be – how it used to be. It wouldn't matter for too long because in a day or two, they'd be back in reality and all the discarded worries would come back full force but in the few hours they had together he would relax and be who he was before life bit him in the ass.

Keep Away - Godsmack

He doesn't do familiar, loving or otherwise. The life he has chosen has turned him bitter, so he wants everyone to believe. The sometimes subtle and unsubtle body language he shows warns everyone to stay away. Everyone but DiNozzo. That man could never take a hint if it hit over the head and it did sometimes several times a day. Tony would not let up and if there was a minor hint that he could elicit a half smirk or grin, he'd go to great lengths to achieve it. And that was why he loved him. Tony was not afraid to run into the lion's den and tame the beast that therein lied.

Cecilia – Simon & Garfunkel

He lay exhausted after their love making as she gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean up. The closet door opens and Tony glances around to make sure his getaway will go unnoticed. Jethro rolls out of bed and gathers him up in his arms, promising once again he will break it off with Hollis and they won't have to hide any longer. This is the very last time Tony decides and pushes him away snagging his slacks on the way out the bedroom door.

Moonlight Feels Right – Starbuck

They lay on the finally finished boat's deck looking up at the stars each lost in their own thoughts. Two years ago, Tony would have never believed that he'd be in the place he was in now. He came from Baltimore to DC on the not so subtle hint of his now boss. As they lay looking up at the stars a strong roll of the water (their were no waves in the Chesapeake Bay to speak of) caused Jethro to roll on top of his Senior Agent and being the opportunist he was, Jethro settled in between Tony's legs and captured his mouth in a deep languid kiss.

Maria Maria – Santana

Jethro was worried. Tony had been more than forthcoming about an expected inheritance from a rich uncle overseas and if that came to fruition, how would he cope? Tony always had his six; he was the only one he wanted to carry that responsibility. The other agents were competent, but they weren't Tony. Tony knew instinctively what to do without having to be told and even trumped his own gut on occasion with insight from having worked the streets of Baltimore as a police detective. He was sure his professional life would suffer at the loss not to mention his personal life, which he never mentioned.

Fire on the Mountain – Rob Thomas

There was a raging storm coming and Mother Nature had nothing to do with what was about to happen. In the nick of time, he remembered and tried to tell the powers that be they were all duped to no avail and the Cape Fear was destroyed. He saw it was for it was and though they saw it too, they did nothing – NOTHING! Many lives were lost because they wouldn't take a stand and do what was right and that's why he decided right then and there to quit or retire as it was more politically correct to reference. As much as he wanted to stay and be with his new family. This could not be what he dedicated his life to and with a heavy heart he looked his lover in the eye and patted him on the shoulder declaring "You'll do".

Sara Smile – Hall & Oates

The hair sifted softly through his fingers and comforted him. No matter what happened in their professional lives, the physical hurts or heart aches of a bastard who had one upped him, only temporality, these times kept him grounded and made him sane. Though a temporary respite from the horrors that men do and they so willingly thrust themselves into daily, the first few minutes of a new day kept him sane and able to deal with whatever mankind threw at them in hatred. Sleepily Tony shifted slightly to look up at him and smiled.


End file.
